The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Prima Black Plum 8-15" plum tree, and more particularly to a plum tree which produces freestone fruit having a distinctive catawba coloration with flesh of a nankeen coloration with a mild subacid flavor, the fruit having a pronounced pistil point and being mature for harvesting and shipment approximately the first week of August in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
There are a variety of attributes which tree fruit may possess which may distinguish the variety from other tree fruit in the marketplace. Commerical success is often dependent upon somewhat subtle distinctions. While ripening data is one of the more important considerations, within a given ripening period a host of rather subtle distinctions may prove important. While it might seem that only flavor would be of any concern, this is not in fact the case. Size, shape, texture, aroma and shelf lift may all be of significance. Similarly, the skin and flesh coloration may afford an appeal, or, conversely, a detraction such as to be controlling to significant segments of the purchasing public. In this regard, personal preference plays a substantial role in the equation. More technical considerations such as keeping quality, resistance to disease, shipping and handling quality and the like may control which varieties are selected for planting by the grower.
The new variety of the present invention possesses a number of attributes which caused it to be selected for further development and which are believed to indicate a promising commercial life. The fruit of the "Prima Black Plum 8-15" plum tree is freestone and of large size averaging between 66 mm and 71 mm in diameter. The fruit exhibits a distinctively pronounced pistil point and has a particularly attractive coloration. The skin coloration is catawba and the flesh is nankeen, the contrast being particularly attractive. The fruit ripens for harvest about two weeks after the "Friar" plum tree, or about the first week of August in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.